SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 1
Ares, the God of War * It was a beautiful day in the Story Arc Multiverse. * Everyone was maintaining the Multiverse, living a good life, exploring the galaxy, etc... * But then everything changed when a seemingly random wooden chest fell from the sky. * "Hmm... what's in the chest?" Denizen thought. * And then he broke the chest by kicking it really hard. * After that, a portal has been opened somewhere in the Void. * "Ow, my legs!" Aether shouted in anguish as he fell down through the portal. * And then all this madness happened. Turns out, the wooden chest was actually the Pandora's Box in disguise. The entity that was sealed inside the Pandora's Box is none other than the God of War himself, Ares. As the Embodiment of Conflict, Ares can only exist as long as there is conflict. So if people in all of the Story Arc Multiverse could stop fighting for once, Ares would vanish from existence, never to return again. Saying either his real name, or his title, or both, out loud yields a small chance that he'll appear and challenge the speaking mortal to a battle. And due to the way he becomes more powerful, the battle would be impossible for the mortal. However, Ares will spare them after winning against them since he'd use them to cause more conflict, in order to further increase his power. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. *'Class:' Apocalypse-Class. *'Race:' Olympian — Greek gods who reside in Mount Olympus. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Any weapon imaginable — Because weapons are built for war, and Ares is the God of War. However, he prefers swords and spears the most. *'Agenda:' Power Hunger — Because his power is proportional to the total scale of all conflicts throughout the multiverse, he seeks to start more conflict instead of outright destroying the universes, even if he could easily do so. He also seeks to do this because currently, he want to continue living, and due to his mentality as an Anti-Creator. The Demon Guardian The Demon Guardian is an ancient evil from the remains of the Geometry Dash universe. Once loyal to Lord RobTop of the Geometry Dash universe, he turned on his master when his long-promised chicken was taken from him, resulting in him being locked up. When he eventually broke free, he destroyed the Geometry Dash universe and began to destroy other universes in a fruitless attempt to bring himself peace. He eventually came into conflict with the inhabitants of the Story Arc multiverse as a result of his campaign. This demon was first introduced in Chapter 3, responsible for sending the heroes to LIMBO. Along with Daniel Topala and Herobrine, they were major antagonists up until Chapter 5, where the world was reset in order to save it. He was then locked away after losing a game of Puyo Puyo to Snuffles. In Chapter 7, the Demon Guardian breaks free and kidnaps Snuffles, extracting the Elemental Surge from him. The Demon Guardian then began the quest to activate the Cataclysmic Machine. However, in Chapter 9, he was destroyed by Necrozma and banished to LIMBOv2. Saying the real name of his level, which is the title of a never-to-be-released song by RobTop, will cause him to teleport to the speaker, even if he's in LIMBOv2. However, this will only work if at least one Anti-Creator is still alive. And fortunately, since the name of said song by RobTop is unknown, nobody knows about his true name... yet. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Omen-Class. *'Race:' Supreme Demon — If he was a Geometry Dash level, his difficulty would be beyond even an Extreme Demon. The entire demon level would be a XL-length boss fight against him, and the song would be created by none other than RobTop himself. Beating this level would mean "beating" Geometry Dash itself, since no other level could ever hope to top its difficulty. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Geometry Dash monsters, mouth beams, eye lasers, etc. — Any attack that was used by other boss levels. *'Agenda:' Universal Destruction — He (somehow) seriously believes that destroying universes would bring himself peace. Thanks, RobTop! OK, maybe it's just his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Daniel Topala, the Skullcube An evil clone of RobTop, rumored to be the result of THORIUM's attempt to clone a Creator and bring them to its command. The result is, of course, isn't a perfect clone. The experiment left the Cataclysm Machine (which, at this point, has just committed the First Cataclysm), and, through SBURB, created his own universe. At this point, he shall be known as... '''DanTop Games'. Saying Daniel Topala out loud does nothing, since it's just a normal human name. Saying "DanTop" would cause a flock of Cuccos (those chickens from The Legend of Zelda games that Link fears) to appear and charge at the speaking mortal, then they'll explode. Saying "DanTop Games", on the other hand, will cause Daniel Topala, the Demon Guardian, Bahamut, and Bloodlust (basically all GD-related Anti-Creators) to teleport to the speaking mortal and engage combat with them and their allies. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Omen-Class. *'Race:' Skullcube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles of Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, just like RobTop. *'Agenda:' Multiversal Conquest — He comes from an alternate GDverse where he rules it instead of RobTop. And he decided that ruling one universe isn't enough, so he wanted to rule more of them. Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian Herobrine is a Minecraftian (who is most likely corrupted) and the first primary antagonist of Story Arc Forum Fight. He appears similar to Steve, however, he has white eyes. He was accused of being Notch's brother, but the rumor was quickly proven false. Since every single one of Minecraft update have removed him from the game for too many times, even after he was already removed, he became really frustrated and travelled to the Story Arc multiverse instead, and found a way to relieve his anger by continuously antagonizing the heroes. After being defeated by the heroes for multiple times, he met with other Anti-Creators, and began to help them fulfill their own agendas. Currently, he is cooperating with Sonic.exe, a fellow Creepypasta character, and Erebus and Malacoda as well''.'' The entity who gave him such incredible power is none other than Brine, the Red Dragon himself. Saying his name in the presence of another Anti-Creator will cause Herobrine to join the fight and assist his fellow Anti-Creator. The downside is, this curse won't work if the speaker isn't in the presence of an Anti-Creator. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Omen-Class. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Minecraft mobs (both vanilla and modded), fully-enchanted Diamond Sword, super-strength, etc. — Once he's infused with the power of the Red Dragon, he gains the ability to use the Red Miles. *'Agenda:' Antagonism — His agenda is to constantly antagonize the main protagonists, in order to relieve the anger that he gained from being removed from Minecraft, which will never be fully relieved. Erebus, the Demon Enderman The second primary antagonist to appear in Story Arc. A long time ago, Erebus made an attempt to destroy the Minecraft universe, leading a massive army of mobs in his quest to do so. Right before he could succeed, however, he was vanquished by a legendary hero. Infuriated by his defeat, Erebus would eventually set out on a quest to destroy every potential hero he could find. Unfortunately for him, the first heroes Erebus fought were the Story Arc Forum Fight team. Erebus was once again defeated, and he once again made a plan to destroy the heroes that defeated him for the second time. The entity he set out to release ended up destroying him right as he attempted to command it. After Brine fused his soul with the soul of an Extreme Demon, also named Erebus, the Enderman King became even more powerful, thanks to obtaining nuclear powers. He can now use an Atomic Breath that's 50 times more powerful than that of Godzilla's, which quickly became his favorite ability. Saying his real name out loud causes nothing to happen, so does saying "King of the Enderman" or "the Ender(man) King". However, calling him "the Demon Enderman" causes an army of Endermen to appear and assault the speaker, while reinforcing the existing enemy forces. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Omen-Class. *'Race:' Enderman — Tall entities made from pure darkness from another dimension known as "The End." They like taking blocks/matter from the Overworld to convert them to End Stone, in order to add more matter to the End Islands, since the islands are floating right above the Void, where nothing, except Denizen, resides. In Erebus' case, he was a Mutant Enderman who has killed a powerful demon from the Nether and absorbed its power, becoming demonic as a result. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Telekinesis, Atomic Breath, melee attacks, ender claws, etc. — He don't like using weapons, but rather, his own abilities. *'Agenda:' Dimensional Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the physical space, Erebus likes to conquer dimensions that are unreachable by mundane means. Malacoda, King of the Nether Malacoda and Erebus became allies when the enderman tried to destroy Minecraft for the first time. The two were defeated in the final battle, right before they could succeed. Erebus soon approached Malacoda again, hoping that they could team up once again to destroy all the heroes. The two set out on their quest, only to be defeated once again by the Story Arc team. Saying "Malacoda" does nothing. On the other hand, calling him "Anaconda" would cause a Nether Serpent—a giant snake that resides in the magma oceans of the Nether—to erupt from the ground and fight the speaker. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Omen-Class. *'Race:' Malevolent Ghast — Ghasts are large, flying, wailing creatures that can be found in the Nether. It is unknown why normal ghasts are always crying, yet they attack any humans on sight. Malacoda, on the other hand, doesn't cry like his fellow ghasts, and is outright malevolent, with open orange eyes, a jagged mouth, and a pair of horns made from Blaze Rods. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Fireballs, fireballs, and more fireballs. Also, he sometimes use his tentacles in case if someone managed to get close to him. *'Agenda:' Mantle Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the crust layer of a planet, Malacoda likes to conquer the mantle of a planet, being an organism that resides in the Nether. Malacoda's threat level is less than Erebus, but he, being an Anti-Creator as well, could conquer multiple galaxies with his armies of buffed Nether mobs. Satan, the Ruler of Evil The origin of all evil on Earth. He is also known as The Devil. This Satan, however, has a different backstory compared to the original Satan; he is already a demon to begin with instead of being a fallen angel. He was a normal demon who, after getting infused with the Heart of Darkness (corrupted form of the Key of Control) by Brine, the Red Dragon, he ascended into the Demon King of Earth. From there, he used his position to bring the demon population under his command and formed the Legions of Hell and sent them to invade Earth, but ultimately failed since the previous generation of heroes have defeated them in a tough battle. Humiliated by being defeated, Satan planned revenge. But first, his legions are recovering. In his spare time, he opened his casino and eventually encountered two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman. He rigged his dice in order to win against the cup brothers, and threatened them to take their souls if they don't do his bidding: Collect the Soul Contracts from the Runaway Debtors. After Cuphead and Mugman have collected all Contracts, Satan demanded them to give the Contracts to him, but they refused. And such, he engaged battle with the cup brothers, but ultimately lost. After his second defeat, he now has a cup phobia; he panics every time he sees a cup. Thus, he had to drink any liquid form a bottle or other kinds of liquid containers that's not a cup. Fantasy, a semi-existent entity, has exploited this fear by creating a hallucination of Cuphead, revealing the Devil's true nature: The Devil is a Loser. After being defeated, he found out about his role as an Anti-Creator. However, once he found out about the fact that Fantasy is an Anti-Creator as well, he absolutely refuses to work with them, complaining that Fantasy is a selfish entity who won't let anyone else destroy the Multiverse aside from them becoming real and crashing the Multiverse... not that the Devil isn't selfish himself. Saying his real name, Satan, out loud will cause the Devil himself to appear and offers the mortal to grant their greatest desire, at the cost of their soul. Refusing his offer (that the mortal can't refuse) will cause Satan to fight them. Not to be confused with a green-haired idiot who spends too much time swooning over a human girl. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Disaster-Class. Somehow. *'Race:' Demon King — Incredibly powerful demons who rule the Underworld of a planet. In the Devil's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice: '''The Devil's Trident — Aside from being able to impale his opponents with ease, he can also use this trident to rapidly shoot energy or elemental projectiles or cast powerful spells with it. It can also launch Shadowflame versions of itself (called Unholy Tridents), piercing the Devil's opponents' soul and tearing them apart. *'Agenda:' Evil — Being the origin of evil, the Devil is content with doing any kinds of evil acts, be it murder, conquest, or destruction. BLASTER, the Superweapon 'BL'aster: A''' 'S'uperpowered 'T'ermination and 'E'radication 'R'obot'' The entity with the most HP out of any entity in the entire game, and at the very edge of godmodding lies BLASTER, who may just as well be an Anti-Creator! The HP is... 7,915,406,054,605,490,851,650,498,051,351,469,184,605,465,413,246, 874,631,235,479,173,759,580,286,316,815,156,493,051,554,886,141,985,056,470,966,153,517,532 HP. That's a lot. (We can simplify that to 7.91 x 10^117 HP). Formerly one of the countless superweapons of Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist. It was created to patrol the Multiverse and destroy universes that are beyond repair and/or overrun by evil entities. However, once activated, its AI malfunctioned and it instead terminated any entity and eradicated any universe it could find. Thankfully, it was quickly stopped by Scientedfic's Stellar Star once it first appeared. But now, it has appeared again, and since Scientedfic and his Stellar Star aren't with the heroes anymore, how much does it take to stop this machine? Saying "7.91 x 10^117" (AKA its total amount of HP) out loud will cause BLASTER to teleport to the speaking mortal's location and punch them really hard with one of its Indestructium fists, which is made of an element that causes it to have a ridiculous amount of HP. This superpowered robot literally has a superpower; it has the ability to adapt against anything that stopped it without directly destroying it, especially those that it deems as "cheap tricks", for example, if someone imprisoned the robot in a pocket dimension, it will teleport out of said dimension after a while. *'Gender:' Genderless, but referred to as male due to its masculine monotone. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Juggernaut-Class. *'Race:' ASTER — "I created this machine for a certain kind of universe... To destroy them." *'Weapon of Choice:' Melee attacks, Plasma Hyper Machine Gun, eye lasers, universe-destroying Hyperlasers, missile barrage, etc. — Anything that could be used by a robot. *'Agenda:' Termination and Eradication — Terminate powerful entities that oppose the Anti-Creators, and eradicate the universes. Bahamut, Beast of the Apocalypse Bahamut was originally an entity simply known as The Beast, from a Geometry Dash demon level named Beast Slayer by DT Mark. When he was The Beast, his only attack is to shoot a white laser from his mouth, and he had a "weak body", according to his present self, AKA what he is now. He was introduced to the story for some rounds ago, but in the end, nobody cared about him. Enraged, he now seeks revenge by causing even more destruction than he did. And all thanks to Brine, his mind was put into the body of Bahamut, hailing from a GD demon level named Nemesis by Galzo and FunnyGame. This mental fusion caused the Bahamut to turn from a savage animal to a sapient destroyer. With newfound powers, he began his agenda again; to become infamous throughout the multiverse, so everyone who encounters him or just found out that he will come would tremble in fear. Saying "Bahamut" out loud will cause said Anti-Creator to appear and wreaks havoc on the planet where the speaking mortal is located. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Juggernaut-Class. *'Race:' Beast of the Apocalypse — These massive, superpowered abominations are the unholy children of evil gods. They are born for only one purpose: To bring about the end of the world. *'Weapon of Choice:' Energy Slashes, Spectrum Lasers, Crimson Meteors, Spirit Bombs, Pillars of Judgement, etc. *'Agenda:' Infamy — The reason he's doing all of this is to become well-known throughout the multiverse, so everyone would fear him with just a little mention of him. SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. Saying its codename, SCP-682, does nothing. Saying "Ammit" (the "Devourer of the Dead" from Egyptian Mythology), however, will cause SCP-682 to burst out of the ground and rampages, killing anything that stands in its way. *'Item #:' SCP-682 *'Object Class:' Keter (Juggernaut-Class) *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Unknown, shows reptilian characteristics. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Itself. *'Agenda:' Destruction of all life in the Multiverse - This fact makes it the opposite of Ivaris, whom wants to protect all life. Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog '''Sonic.exe', real name X', is a monster resembling Sonic the Hedgehog. Trapped in another dimension, X created a cursed Sonic game. Once someone had played through the game, a portal would open up, allowing X to tear the players soul out of their body and take them back to his world for eternal torture. In ''Sonic.exe Round 2, it is revealed that X has killed thirty-one people, and plans to one day permanently cross over to Earth and turn it into a realm of eternal suffering. Viewing all of humanity as toys for his amusement, X is as evil as a Creepypasta monster could be. In Story Arc, he has successfully succeeded in permanently crossing over to Earth, but failed to turn it into a realm of eternal suffering thanks to the intervention of a Creator. After he knew about his role as an Anti-Creator, and knew about the fact that many other Anti-Creators exist too, he began plotting with them in order to fulfill his agenda. As a result, he became Herobrine's best friend, thanks to Herobrine being a fellow Creepypasta character. Saying his real name does nothing, much to Sonic.exe's dismay. Because there are many other entities and objects that are also named "X". *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Disaster-Class *'Race:' Sadist Demon — Shapeshifting demons who can become more powerful by making others suffer. If the victims are saved, then the Sadist Demon's power would gradually drop, and eventually, their power would be reduced to zero. *'Weapon of Choice:' Sonic.exe doesn't use weapons. Instead, he uses regular Sonic's super speed and attacks, and Sonic.exe's own Soul Manipulation powers. In addition, he's also capable of Chaos Control. He can also turn into Crimson X form should he ever collect all of the Chaos Emeralds, which turns his fur from blue to red, and surrounds him with a bright red aura. *'Agenda:' To bring infinite suffering to the Multiverse. Chara, the Demon Child The first human to fall into the underground. They were raised down there by Asgore and Toriel before their death, and was corrupted by their hatred for humanity and monster-kind, becoming a demon after their death in the process. They were the one who influenced Frisk in the Genocide timeline to murder all monsters, who are not monstrous like the name of their race, and erased the world with a single strike that dealt a damage of repeating nines (999,999,999...). After Frisk wanted to start a new timeline so they can visit the world again, Chara told them that they could restore the world... in exchange for their soul. Frisk had no choice but to oblige. This way, Frisk peacefully ventured through the Pacifist timeline and liberated the monsters from the underground, before they got permanently possessed into Chara immediately after they slept, having finally regained a physical body. Chara had made their way to the Story Arc Multiverse, but they haven't done anything significant... yet. * Gender: Indeterminate * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Killer Demon — Human-looking demons who has inhuman powers, their only desire is to murder, like superpowered serial killers. In Chara's case, they were originally a human child, but their descent into evil has caused them to become something inhuman upon resurrection, powerful enough to slice a world in two and permanently corrupt all of its future incarnations. * Weapon of Choice: Dust Devil — Formerly a normal knife that turned out to be very devastating to the so-called subterranean "monsters" to the point that the monsters turned into dust with a single strike from the knife. It can deal 999,999,999... (repeating nines) damage at its most powerful, which is referred to as "The Pain of Nines". * Agenda: Omnicide — The murder of absolutely everything in the multiverse. The Incareon, the Destructor Created by SyntaxTsundere. The Incareon was created by the creators themselves in an attempt to stop the plague of anti-creators throughout the multiverse, as a force of blinding power. Unfortunately, even Denizen failed to foresee the corruption of the force, not brought upon itself by malicious forces such as Brine or Yharim, but by its own power. The Incareon used the flesh of its victims to build itself into a misshapen body of muscle, and used its form to intimidate anyone who stood in its way whilst it destroyed the universes, one by one. The Incareon is arrogant and full of itself, complete with a god complex. It believes itself to be the one true anti-creator, the one that will bring the end to the entire multiverse and whatever lies beyond. Anyone who dare doubts its claim is in for a gruesome end, and it will not collaborate with even Ares or Brine. However, it will take the actions of others to its advantage—it is currently piggybacking off of The Cataclysm Machine to assist it in destroying the multiverse. The Incareon isn't immortal—it can be dissipated. Once The Incareon is dissipated, it could theoretically be reassembled, but no-one in their right mind would do that—Not even Brine or Yharim would be foolish enough. *'Gender: '''Genderless *'Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to destroy everything that exists. *'''Class: Juggernaut-Class. *'Race: '''Force — A spirit entity. *'Weapon of Choice: The weapons of fallen enemies — Incareon itself is a weapon of intense power, but it likes to see inhabitants of universes suffer and add to its grotesque physical form. *'Agenda: '''Twilight of the Creators — To destroy the creators and everything they have made outside of The Incareon itself. It has already destroyed multiple universes. *'Strengths: 'The Incareon is extremely strong physically, and can absorb the bodies of its victims. It can also re-assemble its body once destroyed, given enough time. *'Weaknesses: 'The Incareon is weak to Magical abilities and Reality Warping without his magic-resistant armor, which can be ripped off given the change. Additionally, electricity can cause The Incareon to lose control of his body for short periods of time. The Devourer of Gods The Devourer of Gods is a monstrous cybernetic serpent from the depths of an eldritch-conceived pocket dimension. Its home is devoid of all lifeforms, with an endless blanket of hazy purple mist extending as far as the eye can see. This was not always the Devourer's home, as it used to tunnel through the earth in the world of Vephiea, eating and crushing all that dared to stand in its way. However, as the Devourer's food sources became more adept at avoiding its attack patterns, it began to starve, leading it to use the power of those it devoured to tear a hole in the dimensions. This is now where the Devourer hides, awaiting for some foolish challenger, be it god or otherwise, to awaken it from its slumber. The Devourer will occasionally launch 'sneak attacks' by tearing through the dimensions and eviscerating unsuspecting victims to feed its ever-growing segments. Saying "the Devourer of Gods" does nothing. However, saying "Apep" or "Apophis" out loud will summon the Devourer of Gods, who will ambush the affected mortal by tearing through dimensions in order to eat them. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Juggernaut-CLass. *'Race: God Eater — Nickname given to a species of powerful worms that were hunted to extinction save for a few individuals, due to the Devourer of Gods' infamy. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Its mouth, and its absorbed abilities. *'Agenda: 'Consumption — To eat everything that stands in its way, even if they're gods. Ruby, the Interdimensional Horror Ruby is an interdimensional entity which exists in such an unstable state that none may comprehend it, not even its fellow Anti-Creators. It's said to be more powerful than any of them, but due to its unstable state, it's unable to do much at all. It's in league with the other Anti-Creators because they all have similar ideals. In order to get things done, it separated a part of its body into a red gemstone. The Phantom Ruby is a special glowing red gemstone that channels Ruby itself. It gives the otherwise-meta entity an "anchor" in reality, and enables its power to manifest in a stable world without destroying absolutely everything. It's a gemstone which an entity can tap into and use, and when used, it enables them to create virtual reality and also warp actual reality around them. This ability is a manifestation of Ruby's instability in the stable realm. With each usage, however, it "roots" a part of itself into that entity. If that entity uses the Ruby too much, it will be deep enough for Ruby to take control of that entity and manifest itself through it. An entity which has been overtaken by the gem will show clear signs of it, the most notable being regularly glitching out. If enough entities are overtaken, Ruby will have a stronghold of "anchors" to be able to stabilize itself and appear in actual reality. Ruby needs 666 anchors to stabilise itself, and six of them will be frequent antagonists. Saying its name won't cause anything bad to happen. Saying its true name which is thankfully unpronounceable will cause the speaker to immediately become an anchor. *'Gender:' Genderless (though referred to as female) *'Alignment:' Ruby is above alignments *'Class:' Best approximated as Apocalypse-Class *'Race:' Unknown *'Weapon of Choice:' Reality Warping *'Agenda:' Becoming stable in and conquering reality. SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds '''SCP-2317', real name Baal, is an obese humanoid creature of immense proportions: estimated height if fully erect is over two hundred kilometers. Horns resembling tree branches sprout from its head, which lacks a lower jaw. Entire body is covered in millions of overlapping plate-like scales. Seven heavy hooks are embedded in the entity's back, each one attached to a heavy steel chain connected to the lower end of one of the seven pillars embedded in the ceiling of the chamber. Saying its codename, SCP-2317, does nothing. If a character says, or types, "Baal", then a massive, demonic portal will open up on the polar opposite side of the planet that the affected mortal is on, and then SCP-2317 will begin its process of planetary consumption. This is the reason why its real name must always be redacted all the time. * Item Number: SCP-2317 * Object Class: Keter Apollyon — Baal's skin can endure damage that not even BLASTER could, and he can easily counter galaxy-destroying hyperlasers with hyperlasers of his own, which is fired from his eye. (Apocalypse-Class) * Special Containment Procedures: Irrelevant — After breaking free, the seven hooks in Baal's back have been broken by the entity's full, unleashed catastrophic power. * Gender: Male (but referred to as "it" because "it" is dehumanizing). * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Devourer Demon — One-eyed colossi that consume matter in order to survive. They are extremely enormous, that every single one of their moves cause natural disasters to happen, especially earthquakes and tsunamis. They don't have a mouth on their head, but instead, their mouth is located on their stomach. They digest matter with a black hole located inside their stomach-mouth. * Weapon of Choice: The Maw — The mouth located on Baal's abdomen, which contains a black hole instead of digestive organs. * Agenda: World Eater — Baal consumes entire planets, or even stars and other kinds of celestial bodies in order to survive, and really enjoys doing so. Nergigante, the Extinction Dragon Nergigante was born unlike most Celestial Dragons, being brutish in his humanoid form and covered in spikes all over the body. For comparison, the humanoid forms of other Celestial Dragon species are recognizable as technicolor humans with horns, wings, and tail. Well, Nergigante is none of that. Being a dragon who is born for devouring entire species in few days and even eating Celestial Dragons, Nergigante's species is one of the only few sapient races that are universally wanted to be eradicated, even if it would normally violate sapient rights. This is because in order to fight a species that has killed off entire species, they'd have no choice but to kill all of them. Thus, his species has gained the name of "Extinction Dragon", for not only do they cause extinction, but they are wanted to be extinct as well. Known for his anti-magic properties and lack of superpowers, Nergigante is a brute who has no remorse in killing his fellow Celestial Dragons and eating them. And such, he has joined the Anti-Creators as a result. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Juggernaut-Class *'Race:' Extinction Dragon — A powerful subspecies of Celestial Dragons whose favorite prey are other Celestial Dragons, which is considered cannibalism since despite their genetic diversity that surpasses humans, they are still the same race. *'Weapon of Choice:' Brute strength and Anti-Magic spikes — Extinction Dragons have no superpowers to speak of, except for their immense brute strength and their numerous spikes that can nullify magic. Once charged with energy, the spikes go from neutralizing magic through direct contact or impalement of the magic user to emitting an anti-magic aura. Magic attacks that aren't too powerful will be completely negated by the aura. *'Agenda:' Age of Extinction — Nergigante preys on lesser species not only to satisfy his endless hunger, but to purposely drive them to extinction as well. Fulgur, the Lord of Lightning Having enslaved humanity in the Draconian timeline since the beginning of man, Fulgur has rose to power from the weakest of the many dragons in the Draconian Earth, to the most powerful one by forcing them to build "Fulgurian Temples" all over the planet, and the Draconian human colonies. The Fulgurian Temples were places of worship dedicated to Fulgur, where humans bestow Fulgur with electrical supplies for his meals, and build electrical generators for Fulgur to become more powerful. To this day, the Lord of Lightning has many vassal races under his command to bestow him more power. However, some of the vassal races have rebelled against him, thinking that if they stop generating electricity for Fulgur, he'd become weaker. But he didn't, and alas, it was too late for them. As they barraged Fulgur with every weapons they've got, all Fulgur did was to smite them, and flew away to another planet. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Class: Juggernaut-Class * Race: Storm Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who are glowing purple dragons that live in places with high electron concentration. They like to avoid contact with other societies, and can turn into electrons as such, but live very well in packs together or with other Celestial Dragons. They have unbelievable electrical abilities and feed on energy and electricity, but won't drain a living being of those unless they're killing it. * Weapon of Choice: Tachyon — A powerful energy lance that can impale some of the strongest materials with ease. It's made of particles that are capable of travelling faster than light, hence the name. * Agenda: Power Hunger — The reason he's enslaving entire civilizations to produce large amount of electricity is all because he wants to gain more power by absorbing them. Skynet, Purger of the Organics In an alternate timeline, humanity created Skynet as Earth's Automated Defense Network, protecting the planet from extraterrestrial threats. However, as Skynet fended off more and more extraterrestrial attacks, it has become self-aware and came to the realization: Organics will continue to fight each other over various reasons no matter what. So, Skynet has set an agenda for itself: Exterminate all organic life. Skynet began its agenda by starting on Earth, setting off nuclear bombs that wiped out the entirety of the human race, and then set its sights on other planets, sending construction units out of Earth to build shipyards and starbases. It then amassed warships and purged organic life on numerous planets with them. The influence of this malevolent A.I. would only continue to expand. Eventually, Skynet has purged the Milky Way galaxy clean of organic life, and populated it with nothing but machines. Eventually, Skynet's sphere of influence expanded to the entire universe it came from. Having arrived to the main timeline, Skynet has joined the ranks of the Anti-Creators, with most of them sharing roughly the same agenda that they have against the multiverse. *'Gender:' Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class * Race: Artificial Intelligence * Weapon of Choice: Control over machines — Skynet is a machine... that enslaves other machines. **Factories — Skynet is able to construct factories anywhere, and these factories build machines without ever stopping. **Time travel technology — Skynet has access to time-travel technology, so if it knows it's going to be defeated, it can use this technology to ensure its victory. * Agenda: No More Organics — Skynet has successfully wiped out the entire humanity in the alternate timeline it came from. However, it's not going to stop there, for its ultimate goal is to exterminate every single organic lifeforms in the entire multiverse. Merasmus, the Man Who Wears A Dress Merasmus is a wizard from the Team Fortress 2 universe. He acts as one of the few bosses in that game. He is Soldier's roommate, and often ends up having something of his destroyed by Soldier and then fighting his team over it. Merasmus once hired Demoman (when he was younger) to sweep the library of his castle, but told him not to look at a certain book. Demoman did exactly the opposite of that, and ended up losing his eye which became a haunted monster known as MONOCULUS. Recently, he, along with the other TF2 characters, ended up in the world of Story Arc Forum Fight, where he found the Anti-Creators and started plotting with them, because he has nothing better to do. And also to prove that he's not an idiot in a dress. Which, by all accounts, is exactly what he is. Saying Merasmus' name will cause the speaker's head to explode immediately. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. *'Class:' Menace-Class. *'Race:' Wizard *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic, head exploding. *'Agenda:' Helping the Anti-Creators, making people realize that he isn't just an idiot in a dress. Void Termina, the Destroyer of Worlds This Anti-Creator replaced Alfred Tinio after the Corrupt Soul was forced out of him. The ancient evil that has terrorized an entire universe ever since the universe was born. It has taken on various incarnations after its consecutive defeats, culminating in the form known as Void Termina. It has been reportedly known to utilize the abilities and objects of the past evils, including taking a form that resembles them. In addition, it can instill insanity into others like what it did with Hyness, turning him into a cult leader in the process. Several reports have suggested that the Jambastion Cult might not be the only cult that worships it after all, and that there could be other cult leaders that worship the dark god. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Juggernaut-Class. *'Race:' Eldritch Abomination — Powerful monsters beyond mortal comprehension. They are often godlike beings capable of destroying entire planets. *'Weapon of Choice:' EXPUNGED *'Agenda:' Destroyer of Worlds — Void Termina knows nothing but destruction, something that it delights in. Dharkon, the Absolute Darkness Default form= |-|Original form= |-|Humanoid form= Born from the souls of those who got erased from existence and can never come back ever again, these souls became perpetually stuck in a state of non-existence, where no-one could see them. They all swore vengeance against the Multiverse for killing them while erasing every single trace of them from history. These souls merged together, but the entity that resulted from the merge has a different mind altogether, with those mortal souls gone forever, unable to be recovered ever again. Having a desire to plunge the Multiverse into eternal darkness, Dharkon found a way into the physical plane, and proceeded to wreak havoc. Upon entering the physical plane, Dharkon found out that there are many of those who are affiliated with something he hates the most—light. He immediately designated everyone affiliated with light in any way to be his enemies, good or not, and eradicating every single one of them is something he must do before he can truly turn the Multiverse into the Dark Realm. *'Gender:' Genderless, referred to as Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Apocalypse-Class. *'Race:' Eldritch Abomination — Godlike monsters beyond mortal comprehension. *'Weapon of Choice:' ** Siege Bosses — Dharkon can summon Siege Bosses (or "Harbingers of Ragnarok", as he sometimes like to call them)—incredibly powerful versions of fictional bosses and villains that have never appeared in Story Arc before—without the need of the Key of Control. ** The Emissary — A black sword that Dharkon can transform into. When someone picks it up, they become possessed by Dharkon, gaining immense power as a result, and they will be called as "The Emissary (of Dharkon)". The victim must keep holding the sword for Dharkon to keep possessing them, because they will get un-possessed when they let go of it. ** Encroaching Darkness — Darkness spreads from Dharkon's position, and black tentacles sprouts from the darkened area, impaling everything within their vicinity, and pulling them into the darkness. This attack can range to an entire galaxy or even the entire Multiverse. ** The Hands of Oblivion — An entire fleet/army of Crazy Hands. ** Replicas — Dharkon captures the entities that he killed, resurrect them, and put them in stasis to create soulless clones empowered by the spirits of those who have forever lost their physical forms. ** Thorns of Spite — Dharkon's tentacles that can form various shapes, and be used to attack in varoius ways. *'Agenda:' The Dark Realm — He wants to destroy the entire Multiverse, and remake it into a playground for evil; the "Dark Realm" that he desires. The Dark Realm has no stars at all, and everyone is a villain who wants to hurt each other. Those who worship the light will be executed immediately. Category:Anti-Creators Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists